the light of a star
by lastdragonrider
Summary: her name is starlight. she is a femme that has been catcher by the cons and is different form her parents. she has some thing a secret that not even she knows but what is it? some strange friend that has saved her more then once and no one knows what it is. she is the child of the best fighters for prime but who is she?- starlight/bot
1. Kidnapped is never fun

hay there all transformer go to there right full owner..

* * *

I look at the mech in front of me his swords coming out of his arm plating. his plan silver exterior made him look sort of cute. I'm silver moon I am one of the few femme seeker online now there were few before the war but now there are practically none. I had on high heels and wings that came up making a v shape red and blue covered my form. I show off a lot of my curves making me have the hourglass figure from what humans said. I had a curved helm with two antennas on my head.I am neither an autobot or a decepticon I am lucky to live this long at all so many like me have died by the war for not choosing a side. I was just flying like normal be for I got in this fight that's when star screen attacked me. I jump from another blast from the cons. I screamed as a shot hit my wing the most sensitive place on a flyer like me. I fell to the ground and hiss as a mech came to my side "you ok femme?" he said to me I hiss once more as the pain shot up when he touched my wing.  
"do I look ok hot shot?"I said to him as I got up smoke coming off of the spot it look burnt and not to damage. Chanced my hand into a gun and shot two more cons they back off fast. After a few more shots they gave up and left us alone. the mech and I step out of are hiding spot and several others as well then a big red and blue one came over to us.  
"sideswipe I see you have found a neutral" said the mech he look at me I stepped back when something hit the injured spot on my wing I hiss and look to see who it was that touch it.  
"Oh sorry there" the femme said the mech I think is sideswipe look at her angry.  
"Are you alright femme?" said a pink small femme as I look at the red and blue bot.  
"I've been through worse than this." I said as I glanced at the small femme. I hadn't seen another femme for so long I had not thought of another still alive at all. "I must go" I said and went to leave when this other femme stop me but this one was blue she is a bit taller then the pink one.  
"Oh no not good us femme need to stick together. And unbounded femme is a toy for the cons" she said I shook my head 'no' to her and went around when this purple one stop me.  
"not good femme you need to come with us" she said I growled at her in anger then my busters fired up and I shot into the air land on the rock me and sideswipe had used to hide behind.  
"I not going with you unless you have something that will convince me to come with you!" I said waiting for their response.  
"You are safe with us and not alone" said the pink one.  
"We have nicer mech then the cons" said the blue one.  
"We may have more femme coming soon so more friends" said the purple one.  
"hay you can stay neutral if you want no fighting and well you would be safer with us" said sideswipe I frowned man he convinced me so well I smiled at him and hop off my perch.  
"fine I'll come with you" I said and follow them they said I need to sit in the trailer of prime on the ride there to base it some sort of secret till they could trust me.  
Once I was there I hop out of the trailer and saw lots of squishy organic thingies. I look at them in amazement as they went wherever they were need. "Amazing aren't they but to bad they have ride in you they get their oil all over you" said sideswipe I look at him then the humans.

* * *

0-0 flashback 0-0

_I look around as I stood on the planet it was small and a strong gravity I had stop on this plaint to rest. plants grow all over it making it look fully green from space then I heard a rustling I look over to the bushes to see some organic it stood on its two legs it look so much like us but small and white with golden brown strand thing coming from its head it stop and look at me it had beautiful blue eyes and it had some armor on it. but it was thin and not for battle at all. She had a metal round thing in her hand. "Hello there organic" I said to her she smiled at me. _  
_"The names rays nice to meet you aren't you far from home?" she said her voice smooth and melt any mech hart the moment she spoke. _  
_"silver moon and yes I am far from home I need to go to earth prime ask us to its safe for us bots on it" I said she nod to me._  
_"I will show you how to get there now follow me my friend" said ray and she march off I follow her to a cavern which she told me how to get there but stop me before I left "stop I must tell you something and give you something" said ray._  
_"what is it?" I said_  
_"you will find your bond there but there is something that will either kill you or a close friend but you will find one who is lost but I give you something to protect you." ray said as she placed the medal round sharp thing in my hand "here is a dragon egg it will hatch when most need keep it in your spark hold it will save you" with that she vanish. _  
_"ah thank you" I said then a laugh echoed through the cave._  
_"we will see each other soon and it will be a celebration" ray voice said as i fired on my thrusters as I flew off leaving the planet I put the location into my memory for later. _

0-0 end of flashback 0-0

* * *

"Hey you ok you space out on us" said sideswipe the others look at me I shook my head and look at them and smile.  
"Fine just remembering an old friend is all" I said and March off into the hanger as I look at all the humans looking for her ray the one I had meet on some other plaint.  
"Come over her femme" said a green robot with the human medic symbol on his shoulder I went over he grabbed my wing and dragged me off to the medic room.

* * *

In the medical room

"So who is every one?" I said looking at the medical officer. He uploads info on names and faces for me I found out his name is ratchet and the blue/red bot is optimums prime the femme are the triplets and all boned to someone I didn`t care for the rest of it to boring. After I was released I went off to the mane hanger and watch the humans having been shown my room some time ago.  
"Hay what you doing?" said a blue bot jolt I think.  
"Watching these humans" I said to him.  
"looks like you're looking for one?" he said to me.  
"Yes I am."  
"what's its name?"  
"Her name is ray."  
"oh we don't have one name ray here!"  
"oh ok then I'll go." I got up and went outside and lay on a tree far from the base, as my optics offline.  
"Hay silver moon I need to tell you something." said a voice so much like ray my optics where on in seconds I look to see her on my chest plate but in a military uniform this time.  
"You're here how?" I said to her, Startled by her sudden appearance.  
"I came to see how you are. you`ll be seeing me around but not always the same." ray said and vanish I look to see it was dark now the sun long since gone stars out now and the moon up. I got up and went back to base to see sideswipe and jolt looking for me from the hanger.  
"miss me boys" I said passing them to my room. Their mouths hung open as i past I smile. I pass three doors then came to my room it type in the cod. Once in there I was on the berth and out in seconds.

* * *

this is my first time doing this so i`m fine with hates and fires

"no she not it may kill her" looks at starlight

"go away"shoes starlight off

"tell me what you think" ;)


	2. Escape is never essay as you think

hay there all transformer go to there right full owner..

* * *

-12 years later-  
I growled as I took out another drone I had been doing this for twelve years my swordsmanship surpassed all their test I also learned how to be a ninja as well I had try to escape 105 times will being here. the femme in charge of me came into the room I had not try to escape for five years till now she smile at me said some things then left me with a newbie. He was young about my age and look to never seen a femme his age I smile I could use this to get out.  
"Hey there hot shot you new" I said he shrugged at me  
"ah yah I just got out of the academy" he said shyly I smile at him.  
"Well how many femme have you seen in your life?" I said to him he found  
"well none till I meet you" he said then I smile so I decided to use autobot secret code to see if he knows about it **(look at autobot code: secret on ****) **all I need is his com number.  
"so what's your com number then mech" I said to him he smiled at me as he grabbed my arm and opening a small flap I had to transfer files and what not he plugged in and sent the com number to me.  
"The names ice fire not mech or hot shot femme" he said to me he looks the same as all other but he had a green outline that seemed to slowly lose its color.  
"well then ice fire the names sunlight" I said I had changed my name so they don't know my real name and they think they captured an orphan sparkling that snuck in to night and storm shot but trained me any way. I smile as my mentor came back over to me and took me to my room once she left me com ice fire. _"So nice to meet you" _I said to him.  
_"hay there to you to" _he replied then I smiled  
_"19-20-1-19-12-9-7-8-20"_ I said he seemed to stop  
_"10-1-26-26" _he sent back I look at it in shock jazz my mom and dad sent jazz to save me.  
_"parents 19-20-15-18-13-19-8-15-20 and 14-9-7-8-20-6-9-18-5"_ I sent he seemed to whistle at it  
_"there your parents wow I just found some thing 16-18-9-13-5 like to hear I'll send it now" _he replied I smile now all I need to do was wait for them to slip up and leave me and ice fire in the same room.  
-dream-  
a femme that look my same color everything but her eyes were a dark purple next to her a massive beast from legion it had red eyes full on silver it even make megatron run but I did not fear it she look at it and seemed to place me on it. "Keep her safe" she said then everything vanish the next thing I know I'm being held by the dragon as it flew somewhere know just not sure where it is. He landed a femme and mech came rushing to the balcony and look at the massive beast one has a box big enough for a newborn sparkling. the mech held it open as the beast placed me in it "do not open it unless you need to then it shall help you" he said then came to my face "sleep little one till then I won't arise" he whispered to me as I slowly fell in to recharge and a lovely lullaby was sung.

* * *

-The next day-  
I smile I was to be in the very last training room only two walls from outside. Then a thought came over to my dream I had last night. But push it away now at the doors. Once in there they all left me with ice fire I look fast for cameras none I look at him. "Shall we leave" I said he look at me oddly then smile.  
"I love to leave but how femme they locked the doors" he said I smiled and grabbed him he was small compared to me I was about 19 ½ feet tall and him well 15 or 16 not a minibot. I activated the canon I had then fly up into the air and shot making a hole then another after it. Once out I spun around till I heard something. "well you stop I'm getting sick" he said I smiled  
"why you don't like flying" I said then I felt like someone was following not an enemy but a friend that had been waiting for me I stopped in mid air to see the base now up in flames and some masses thing destroying it and making more flames some cons escaped but not many then it rowers but to me it seemed to say " run little one get to safety" I smiled at it  
"I will me and jazz will thank you my lost friend!" I said to it then it stopped its ice blue eye locked on me saying 'go now' I nod then rush off to the autobot side of the planet we stop on a building to rest when a warning popped up saying "low energon' I ignored it and then went on.  
"so what was it that attacked the cons base" ask jazz as we flew I smile  
"an old friend that is long since lost" I said as we passed the invisible line now in the autobot section we smile then my thrusters started to go out a warning I had some time ago popped up 'going into recharge soon' and then the next one was 'low energon' I started to land jazz look at me oddly as I went to land.  
"You ok there star?" he said I nodded once we came to 5 feet off ground I dropped him then all my System started to shut off then I hit the earth.

* * *

-Jazz pov-  
then when star dropped me I knew some was wrong as I got on my feet standing up then her crash landed five or so feet from me "star! Are you ok star?" I said coming to her side to see one of her wings twisted now pointing down and not up like it was marks all over her but he saw no energon coming out of her injuries she now had her pant long since lost its color now what ever left of it was nothing but scraped up paint he picked her up carefully bridal style and rush off to the nearest base. It was many feet away but he had to try to get her there. on his way he ran into two bots on petrol he jump over on who was in his way and kept running the two transformed and ran up to him.  
"Hey you stop where are you going?" said one he halted and look at them.  
"I need to get her to the autobot base she dyeing" I said they nod and lead me to the base to the medical wing. I stay outside the room leaning on the wall for them to tell me she was ok.  
"hi there you need to get some rest a..." he said looking at me the same one I meet outside patrolling base  
"jazz " was all I said looking at the door  
"jazz you need some rest or energon something" he said I look at him then back at the door.  
"They will com you when she is ready to be seen by guests jazz" he said to me I look at him then the floor.  
"you don't know she is storm shot and night wings sparkling there only sparkling" he said which shocked the other mech.  
"she is oh man know wonder why you're waiting I'll get you some energon" he said I not then sat on the floor for a..A second and close my eye for a second...d...

* * *

- 3 pov-

after the mech came back with energon he stopped to see the mech jazz on the floor out he frowned and place the energon nearby him for when he wakes up then a medic bot open the door and stop to see him "leadfoot where the mech she came with" ask the medic he stepped aside.  
"Right there red alert he been waiting for you to come out" said leadfoot red alert nod at him.  
"she woke up some time ago and kept asking for a mech named jazz we had to put her to sleep to stop her from destroying any of the repairs so bring him in I want to see if he is all right" said red alert as leadfoot picked up jazz and place him on the berth next to the femmes and repaired some lines but he seemed to be just fine then he had leadfoot place him in a chair next to the femmes berth.  
"So who is she red?" said leadfoot to the medic.  
"her names starlight and all the mane in things about her she went missing 12 years ago" said red then a mumble came out of stars lips  
"it heart stop it" she muttered them moved slightly

-Dream land-

I look at the massive beast its cold blue eyes on me "I am not a massive beast star I am a dragon I am your garden your protector I will show you" with those words he vanish. Now I am coming back into the nightmare. me laying on the con medic bay I screamed as they torched me all ways this one they said was a good medic but a he tortured expert his name Scalpel he was a nightmare never leaving me alone all ways destroying energon lines then fixing them I got in there 105 times for escaping that why I pretty much gave up on escaping till jazz came he gave me the hope I need to get out and out we got. I slowly rested thinking I'm free safe then I felt a hand so much like jazz as I slowly fell into a calmer sleep. "May you be safe my little one" whispered someone now lost from her mind

* * *

-Starlight autobot base-

I ground as I one lined my optic to see the room dark then I saw jazz in a chair next to where I was laying his arm on the bar for my berth. Curtains separated us from other occupants giving us privacy. Then I saw I was on the last one the window not too far. I slowly got up as I swung my legs off the berth and wobbled to the window. I look outside seeing it was over looking the training room they had. I watched them all train whether it was swords or guns they all seemed happy over it. "its good to see you up" said mech from how the voice was I glanced over to see it was a red and blue bot he had two cups of energon I then look back out the window "the names red alert nice to meet you star" he said to me as he came beside me handing me the energon which I took I sipped and watched the training "you know he waited for you not many that bring someone in sit outside my doors for a patient but family and twins you're lucky he's been in here since I let him in" he said to me I nodded.  
"How long have I been out?" I said he look at me oddly then noticed my voice so quiet only a whisper.  
"five days you can get out by tomorrow oh I got this data pad for you some one had your name on it here" he said and handed me the data pad it had blue outline "so how you meet him?" ask read alert I smiled  
"at a deception base but when I sent him bot code and he answered I kept saying to myself he was hope" I said  
"you call him hope not jazz then" I nod he then looked at me and lead me to my bed and said I need to rest. But I play what was on the data pad a mech appeared on the screen.  
"hello there starlight I wish for you when you get out of the medic or sneak out to come and see me I need to give you something here are the coordinates and bring the data pad as well" he said all I could see was his blue eyes then he vanish as the coordinates came onto my screen I smile getting up and switching on my color change to blend in then I was out of the medical bay the base and off to this place unknown to me. once there I stopped it was an old warehouse I opened the door and stepped in I stop to see one bot in the room he was standing there looking at the door "starlight it is good to see you have come here I will give you the gift now" he said as I walk over handing him the data pad.  
"What is it you need to give me?" I said to him he smiled at me.  
"I found an old data pad grading it was a massive beast it said there were only two copies of it in the whole universe as he handed it to me he said to look in a book which I had written in. when I did it gave me a part I could not find out you are somehow a...

* * *

i`m fine with hates and fires and what not you like helps out

"no she not it may kill her" looks at starlight

"go away"shoes starlight off

"tell me what you think" ;)


	3. you call prime?

hay there all transformer go to there right full owner..

sorry this one short ill put the next one up soon

* * *

"I found an old data pad grading it was a massive beast it said there were only two copies of it in the whole universe as he handed it to me he said to look in a book which I had written in. when I did it gave me a part I could not find out you are somehow a prime I don't know how but one of the thirteen is your parents that's all I know but he said for me to send you off planet, that I am doing. Once all healed go to these coordinates you will be second in command of a ship that is taking all the neutrals off planet and warriors. Lead them well young star" he said I look at him and smile.  
"your Alpha Trion one of the thirteen" I said he smiled at me then it faded  
"was there long gong but how do you know?" he said I smiled  
"an old friend who has saved me more then once said that's your name" I said he nod then left I then returned to the base. once I was in the medic and the room I had I found no one in the room the chair empty and all clean I went to the chair and sit in it stretching out my legs then offline my eyes then I heard some one.  
"starlight there you are!" said someone I jump out of the chair and got in fighting stance without another thought I grabbed some hand and pull the body to me, My sword now out and on the mech neck.  
"Star don`t hurt your friend it's me red!" said red I think I growled my optics not coming online "hold up your nickname for jazz is hope. He must have been hope for you in the con base now don't" he never finish as I dropped my sword and cry the one I had threatened helped me even if I towered over him.  
"I'm so sorry jazz" I muttered to him he keeps me in the hug.  
"its ok one of your wires may have just disconnected" was all he said then the lights came on I look to see I had somehow been place on the berth my head in jazz lap sort of he was out cold the room dark I did have night vision I moved slightly and jazz legs uncrossed and went straight I pull him down slightly then lay on his chest right over his spark then I was out.

* * *

-3 prov-  
As jazz slowly online he look down to see star on his chest it now morning not wanting to wake her he stay there till red alert came in with a data pad and handed it to him once on it was prime asking for him to com him which he did.  
_"Ha` the`e prime wha` ya need?"_ Said jazz with a grin.  
_"I call to ask if star was ok" _said prime  
_"oh she is just fine I like being here though" _  
_"jazz you know when you get back you won't be seeing her you need it go to your team"_  
_"ah well then can I have her on my team then?"_  
_"That is..."_

* * *

i`m fine with hates and fires and what not you like helps out

"tell me what you think" ;)


	4. the Dynobots,only femme, and ghost oh my

hay there all transformer go to there right full owner..

* * *

_"that is fine jazz she may be a lot of help to your team"_  
_"OK prime you want me to get over there soon?" _  
_"that be a lot of help jazz"_  
_"k boss boot see you soon" _with that the com end jazz then moved slightly slowly star online and look at jazz." morning star" jazz said with a smile.  
"You too so we going?" she said happily already off the bed. He smiled wishing he had the energy that that femme had but not many femmes came in to the war. Well here she is ready to fight he hoped she inspired more femme to help them out. He then follows her out of the base which she was waiting for him to lead the way.

* * *

-later at the base-  
I smiled at the twins and the other bout now on my team well I am the new one." sideswipe, sunstreaker and bluestreak I like you to meet starlight child of storm shot and night fire" said jazz they all nodded at jazz then it hit them there mouths fell open  
"your storm shots kid?" said side I smiled.  
"No I'm grim locks kid" I said having heard of them in the con base they feared them. Jazz smile at me and laugh at how I said it.  
"Are you really?" said blue looking at me oddly.  
"what no I'm night and storms kid so no worry over it" I said they all laughed then a mech came in briefing us that we will be going into battle and may see or meet the Dynobots once he was finished he left "finely so can I meet them?" I said happily side and sun look at me oddly blue look at jazz who smiled.  
"oh fine with me its good to know who we may see on battle" said jazz I jump up and down like I did when my mom gave me sword for training when I went to leave I heard sun.  
"So how old is she?" said sun I slow to hear what jazz had to say.  
"she is 17 sunstreaker but she lost 12 years of her life to cons don't be mad she just young and happy let have it stay that way when I met her you think she was a drone" said jazz to them  
"she was that bad when you meet her?" said blue sadly  
"ya she was that bad blue nothing but a drone always taking down fake enemies" said jazz I thought back and got off the feeling that's when they all reached the door to the Dynobots jazz opened it and for the first time I saw a bot that over toward even prime. Then something flash she stopped a memory he was different from him. "Hay grim lock the new recruit wanted to see you" said jazz I smiled and waved at them there were five of them.  
"Hi there the names starlight" I said to him he look at me oddly.  
"has she ever seen us?" said one of the bots he look to be the only flyer the memory came back he was big as grim lock but masses wings on his back his hand and feet where claws and he had blue eyes always calling me his little one then I came out of my trance when jazz had said I was in con hand for 12 years. grim lock nodded then look at me he seemed to see I was taller then most femme I was about to grim lock chest.  
"Well its nice to meet you mind telling me your names or am I to make some up for you" I said which made all five of them smile at me I was one funny femme.  
"The names Swoop" said the flyer I nodded the next had a red body and silver for his arms and legs with black on his head and chest.  
"The names Sludge" he said I nodded the next one was tall about my size but much wider he look to be built for heavy bagel.  
"the names Slug" he said I nodded then came to the last one he was red on the chest silver for the arms and legs but his hands black and his lower legs as well he look to be the one hit first ask later she smile at them.  
"well its nice to meet you all then" I said they smiled in return it then I saw jazz looking at me  
"go get ready star we need you at the top of your game" I nodded and left once in my room the same masses beast appeared behind me had got use to it after having been in the con hands.  
"What is it?" I said and look at him all I could see was blue eyes everything was in a black mist.  
"I came to give you a gift my little one" he said placing it on my berth it was long and in a scalpel to keep it safe I pull it out full metal and words on it I then read it 'heat from the death' and on the other side 'for ever protector' with the symbol for are plaint on the hilt of the sword I then look back at him and smile.  
"You ready to go star!" said blue I smiled  
"coming" I said then look at him "see you soon …." I look at him as I went to the door sword at hand  
"ghost call me ghost for now my little one" he said then vanish I stepped outside and smiled. Not seeing him there watching me as I left for battle "we will meet once more and I will help then the rest is all you" he said then vanish fully...

* * *

i`m fine with hates and fires and what not you like helps out


	5. the ghost and the ship

**"hi all its ray"**

**"hay ray may i say it?" says star**

**"be my gust star" said ray**

**"all transformer go to there right full owners" said star**

**"starlight and over oc are mine ask me be for using them or unless i let you use them" said ray happly**

**"on with the show" they all say**

* * *

_ "ghost call me ghost for now my little one" he said then vanish I stepped outside and smiled. not seeing him there watching me as I left for battle "we will meet once more and I will help then the rest is all you" he said then vanish fully..._

* * *

-6 month later-

I had blue side and sunny some feet away as I flew around shooting or taking out cons from the air that's when I saw the Dynobots injured and barely holding their own on the cones the only ones up where grimlock and slug. I had been told not to hang out with them but me well I did it anyway. the Dynobots had me around allot as well as the wreckers whom slowly like me too. I shook the thought away and killed the cons with swift moves then it all stopped I look to see them all now in safety lock or going into it." star save Dynobots you good friend with us star" said grimlock falling into safety lock I look at him no way sunny side blue and jazz wherever he may be get them all to safety. then they all came out of an old building the only entrance but up. I need help so I call throw my spark not my parents but some one else's I call him the ghost.  
"star how will we get them out of here?" said side I smiled feeling him coming.  
"a friend will help" I said then a mighty roar full the air then it covered the only other escape route then it landed next to grimlock his he had a long neck and a massive tail and moved on all four and not upright on two legs he had wings bigger then his body and bigger then even grimlock. he came over to me I look to see he had a muzzle with teeth as long as my hand his blue eyes on me then his mouth opened releasing hot steam when it was closed it came from his nose he picked up grimlock then and placed him on his back slowly we got all of them I look at my team he then look at them as well and snatched them all up but jazz who I grabbed and he flew off to a mountain that was miles from all bots and cons. once there he lead us to a cave and look at me frowning none got off of him all the others a sleep even jazz laying in my arm.  
"you have no choice star you must go you must leave this planet" he said I look at him oddly  
"why must I go to the ship I like it here I have friends and family" I said he lowered his head and look at jazz.  
"he is just right for you femme he one I like and the other good keep them but now you must leave I will follow but this planet will fall so go" he said with that she vanish.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she was in front of the door of a ship a mech stud there once his optics fell on her he smile.  
"well its good now to have my second in command and you brought friends I did need four extra any way" he said I look on both sides to see sunny and side to my left and jazz and blue to my right. I then look at the mech he was a few inches taller then me he was black with gray outlining he had blue optics and the bot symbol on his shoulder he smiled call three more men over I then placed jazz over my shoulder, he smiled at me as I was led in and shown my room and all the other things as the ship now left our home planet for ever.

* * *

comments will be nice thank you.


	6. two humans a ship and one ghost

**"all transformer go to there right full owners" said star**

**"starlight and over oc are mine ask me be for using them or unless i let you use them" said ray happly**

**"on with the show" they all say**

* * *

_When she opened her eyes she was in front of the door of a ship a mech stud there once his optics fell on her he smile._  
_"well its good now to have my second in command and you brought friends I did need four extra any way" he said I look on both sides to see sunny and side to my left and jazz and blue to my right. I then look at the mech he was a few inches taller then me he was black with gray outlining he had blue optics and the bot symbol on his shoulder he smiled call three more men over I then placed jazz over my shoulder, he smiled at me as I was led in and shown my room and all the other things as the ship now left our home planet for ever._

* * *

-in space on the ship-

"wow this is one big ship captain" said star looking at all the doors  
"why it must be to fit almost all the neutrals and bots in it and it splits into three ships as well star for if we are ever attacked" said the captain she smiled not knowing the con ship telling them no more than..._******  
**_

* * *

-earth rc and herone-

"so why you think she sent us here herone" ask rc to the male boy had the handsome face and dark blue eyes he looked seventeen with purple hair short cut not covering his face or ears and shirt and black jeans on with gray/black combat boots. the female next to him was short stud 5 or 5.2 feet tall she came to his shoulder her face seemed nice with not full lips and light blue eyes her golden hair came to her shoulder blade. She had on a blue shirt and purple shorts with black Nike shoes.  
"I don't know ray we may be needed soon" he said she nodded as they marched off to the house  
"who knows we may meet some bots" she said then they all laugh not knowing the ship star was on will cash on their earth soon very soon..._******  
**_

* * *

-with ghost-

the massive beast smile as the ship left he had programmed dinosaur transformation into the five bots but they look normal to any one once on earth it will activate, he had left them at a bot base. he spread his massive wings and was in the sky chasing after the ship and follow it in space crunching on the main part of it then off line in to Stasis Lock "when we meet once more star I will be your dragon and you shall know my real name tell then sleep I shall and watch for earth once more" he muttered then fell into a recharge._  
_

* * *

comments will be nice thank you.


	7. the twins down

**"all transformer go to there right full owners" said star**

**"starlight and over oc are mine ask me be for using them or unless i let you use them" said ray happly**

**"on with the show" they all say**

* * *

**:hi: the com**

"hi" normal

~_spark bound~_

* * *

we were far from our home world but I could still feel my bond with storm shot and night fire I look at the captain he had been silent for the past five minutes he was never silent jazz and the group had ask me to meet them in the rec room I look at him two more hours with him then someone else can do it I had been helping him a lot then it was brake I was after all second in command he nod as we stepped in to the main control room all was fine till two blurs rush throw the room one yellow the other red knocking bots from there chars data pads flying all a nightmare and disaster then the two blur where out of there as fast as they came in. "side sunny" I yell then look at the caption.  
"Go get them but leave them alive I need them in here to do some things" said the captain I nod and was off in a blue blur hot on their tails. Laughter filled the air. all the bots in the hallway moved to the side screams of `get back here` and `you're not getting away`

* * *

-five hours later-  
after I had gotten the two blur I came back into the command center holding the two by the color of their armor they screamed and cry but she did not stop till in front of my commander. Dropped them with a thud all working in there stopped to see the only femme on the ship now and unboned to any one he look at them and nod me then left the room to the medic bay. some sort of virus was on the ship after they left and it only affected the femme on the ship they lost many of them but I was now the only one left sparkling femme and fully grown die when the medic look me over. I had something in me that stopped the virus they could not save the other. I side all the mech ask me out for being free. "Hey there medic what you need?" I said to the red and white bot he looks at me.  
"the names first aid not medic starlight now let me do a scan then you're free" he said I smiled as he did a scan then sent me out I smiled now off to jazz and blue I rush to the rec room and look around to see them in the middle table two chairs open I smiled and rush over to it grabbing energon on my way over I then sat down drinking some of the energon I look to see jazz on my right and blue on my left then I saw two other I had meet not too long ago one was red alert (there are two red alerts I put in sorry but he had to come in so this is the g1 red you have been warned) and his best friend Inferno who I look at and nodded.  
"No lock down yet red?" I said to the bot I look at the other  
"nope star you riley did well with that hologram" said Inferno I smiled happy  
"thank you now where all safe" I said then I felt a tug on my spark my parents I then opened it.

* * *

comments will be nice thank you.


	8. death, cons, and more death

**"all transformer go to there right full owners" said star**

**"starlight and over oc are mine ask me be for using them or unless i let you use them" said ray happly**

**"on with the show" they all say**

* * *

**:hi: the com**

"hi" normal

~_spark bound~_

* * *

_~oh my baby where are you~ _said my mom worry and fear covered my bound they had not talked to me for some time.  
_~safe mom I'm in space what's the matter~_ I said her love and that I loved them. Then I felt my dad  
_~oh my little star we're sorry so very sorry~ _said my dad I froze what are they sorry for? I ask myself.  
_~be safe my child~_ said my mom  
_~my little star be strong~ _said my dad  
_~till all are one~ _they both said then I felt emptiness like part of me was gone I look for their bond but nothing gone then they opened it I felt their pain as someone stabbed them throw the spark I got a memory feed of their final moments. When I finally came to I look around to see all of them looking at me worriedly.  
"You ok ray?" said jazz I got up energon at hand.  
"if you need me I'll be in my room if the captain comes looking for me tell him as well I need to be left alone" I said then left the room now rushing down the hallway to my room I was on my bed crying. fluid covered my optics a knock came from the door I stopped if you look at me I look like a sparkling my legs pull close to my chest arms holding my legs there it there my head on my knees I was in the corner of my bed far from the door "come in its un lock" I choked out then the two I didn't expect side and sunny I was thinking jazz or the captain not these two. they came over to me side on my right sunny on my left then I just lean on side and cry tears falling down my face slowly I fell in to side lap the two just rubbed my back then someone came into the room I was too tired and sad to care, as well as my vision blurry.  
"Hay star you ok?" said jazz as I snuggled more into side lap to hide my face. Then he sat on my bed looking me over "what happened to the star we all know and love" said jazz I snuggled deeper.  
"Hay star we'll tell you a story you tell us what happened" said side I just nodded as the door closed. "It was before the bots back when me and sunny where in the gladiator rings"

* * *

Flashback

3 pov

* * *

the twin gladiators look at each other as they scampered through the caves they had finished their work for the day and were exploring the place when they came to some sort of a room in it was a strange ball it was big it look like some animal wrapped around someone they stepped forward and touched it then like that a mined took over their processor and spark. "What's happening bro" said the silver twin they had no color for they had not gotten it or their names yet.  
"I don't know" said the other silver one to his twin in fear.  
_"~fear not young gladiators for you where to come here~"_ bombed the voice it made them fall onto all fours.  
"Who are you" they said at the same time a mist like thing covered the ground for it came from the ball.  
_"~I am an old warrior primes has ask me to come back but before I do I will tell you your names and more~" _he said the two look shocked then golden like dust covered them changing them when it vanish there was no one yellow/golden gladiator and a rich red gladiator they look the same but now had a color scheme as well as being able to transform. _"~you the red one is sideswipe and your brother is sunstreaker you will both be great warriors as well as creators~" _he said to them.  
"Us creators we most likely will die before having a femme and sparkling" said sideswipe looking at the rock then it moved shifted then a clatter fled the room. Then bright red eyes look into their.  
_"~ you will a war is coming you tow but follow a different path than the others fight with the prime and you will get your femme if not all that was to be given will be lost~" _he gave off anger in the first part then it vanish calm the two look at him.  
"Ok we will do as you say then thingy" said sideswipe  
"but do we need the name you have given us" said sunstreaker.  
_"~yes they are yours you have earned them young gladiator~" _it said then it vanish when they look around the room all they saw was an old bot now dead its from rusted and slowly rusting they back off then ran back to where all the other gladiators where.

* * *

End of flashback

Ray pov

* * *

I look at them and smiled then I told them that my creators were gone and how they die. "killed right throw the spark I felt it like it was my own that was being stabbed they sent me a video and I look it over found out who the bot was and they loved me miss me. they sent me their weapons" I said as I pull out my mom's two swords then my dad's blaster they look them over in amazement after she was done she put them on a wall hanger and fell asleep for the night not seeing the danger coming.

* * *

comments will be nice thank you.


	9. one crazy human day

**hi there its me ray i got stuck on part of the story so i got help form my good and loving twin form another mother. she gave me a better stand for the story so i say i love her so much. she also helped me with finishing the out line for it so i will be posting all of the story till where i stopped so read and be happy!**

**transfomers are not mine at all**

**starlight and other oc are mine**

* * *

**:hi: the com**

"hi" normal

~_spark bound~_

* * *

the warring had just gone off I ran to the main part of the ship the team I had home hot on my tail I rush in to the command center someone yelling over the comm. center for everyone to get to the right of the ship I then saw my captain and ten other who were not in the right ship we had the captain look at me. "star get them out of here drive the right ship away cons are attacking go well hold them off" he said as he hug me whispering goodbye "look in room 123a" he said then let me go I then look at them and we rush off on our way I told them to get ready to detach and leave. We made it just in time as the door closed I smile as I rush to the command center and yell for us to leave I then had us head to some galaxy far away. Once five hundred something away from the cons the ship long since lost in space. I smiled at them I look around autopilot had been put on and then I left the room to the place he ask me to go to. I look at the number then tipped in the number the door opened with a swoosh. Once in and light on I stared in shock at it two sparkling twins.  
"oh you're so cute" I said picking them both up one was green the other red/orange I held them as I sat on the berth they look to be almost younglings I felt them want to bond and so I let them I felt there fear sadness pain and so much more I sent them comfort and love I then look at a data paid a hole form of the captain appear.  
"Star if you got this message something happened to me these are my twins there femme creator died before having a bond with them they need a femme to keep them safe if I fall. I was thinking of you being my spark mate but now I won't be able to ask you." the stopped and look at me "I know you're the only femme to keep them safe. you fight like a dragon you make cons run in fear I know you're perfect for them keep them safe raise them well like they were your own till all are one" he said then vanish I look at them then place them in my spark chamber I then look at the info to find out their names skids and mud flap I smiled as I head out of the room.  
"You think all would be normal I doubt it" I said walking off.

* * *

One week later

Star pov

* * *

I look over the place once more the command center calm quiet ⅔ of them were in cryosleep all but her and her team as well as fifteen left out then warring came alive saying going throw a space brig she yell but it was too late they were throw it then alarms screamed they were to crash land she said for everyone to get to the ciro sleep chambers she rush to them as well once there she saw all but jazz was there then he came in and was in cryosleep in seconds she hoped in the only one open and was out.

* * *

Earth Wasatch Mountains 1400 A.D.

Ray pov

* * *

the young human look at the shy once more for the ship to crash land and when it did she rush to it was in the salt flats miles from any one it then covered in rock she look at it once more then turned on the watch on her hand and smiled "see you soon in like 500 years maybe" she said jumping through the portal now the ship sat for ever ling waiting to be awaken once more.

* * *

Earth salt flats present time

(Transformers prime)

3 pov

* * *

The female human smiled as she sat on a raptor the long dead dinosaur but if you got closer you see it had steel armor on its lags tail neck and head which had feathers coming from it. and it towered over most raptors standing eleven feet tall from head to ground she smiled as she sent it off which it ran fast becoming nothing but a cloud of dust she look to the sky to see something that look like a bird but was really a massive dragon strong enough to put megatron to shame. She smiled as she stepped to the door it opened with a crack whoa she then stepped inside it was big massive hallway big enough to have the dragon in here just fine. She smiled as she raced down the hallway to somewhere. she look around a flashlight at hand as she went deeper never stopping till some small blue light caught her eyes she smiled as she look for a button she saw one a grin one so she walked down the hallway till she reached a pod in one was a yellow bot giant the other a red she then smiled.

* * *

Ray pov

* * *

Next to that was a bot that was blue with a flame like paint job I smiled scampering up the pod to the button. it was big I look to see a small metal sticking out I slip on it then push the button with all my force a hiss then fled the air then the robot moved I smiled then he saw me he look at me it was the red one then he picked me up by the foot I smiled and giggled as he went down the rest of the hallway turning on the light and all the pods open. I look down the hallway hundred if not more pods opened letting them out. "what do we have here" I look to see it was a female form the one that look nice looking at me had said the others from the pod swarmed around me also.  
"Some organic star" said the one holding me I smiled me then smiled and laughed startling them.  
"oh man love to meet you all but I need to go outside herones not happy" I said startling them I then look at the one called star "oh and do you mind calling your dragon off rider" I said to her  
"what did you call me organic" said star  
"oh sorry robot I called you rider if you don't I'll just tell herone to come right in" I hiss back I heard a whisper of she strong for a femme.  
"we're not robots where cybertronians" said the female I look at her then she smiled at me "your courage is great to stand up to me the names starlight and this is my team the rest are my crew in the caption and you are" she said I smiled  
"the names racheal but call me ray or rc I'm human and I am the last of the dragon riders welcome to earth" I said she smiled then look around.  
"So who like to be her charge" said star a lot of them came forward I then saw the one holding me and the yellow one. "who do you want little ray?" she said I then smiled  
"the red and yellow twins I think they're twins" I said she laughed at me then them  
"they are ray there all you're but I have a feeling are cybertronian forms won't do on your planet" she said I smiled I showed them a car place a lot of them but three took a car from the three didn't I showed them hill air force base which they took one as well I smiled as I sat in the red Lamborghini he look hot same with his brother. I had said I need to get to my job so sideswipe was taking me as well as helping me with it once I parked I went in and got what I need I look to see agent fowler I smile I loved teasing the man I came over to him.  
"Hay fowler how your job" I said he look at me oddly starting up trying to block my site from someone.  
"Agent fowler what is going on and who do I hear?" said a deep voice I smiled I had heard him before but never seen him.  
"hay prime what you doing looking for spaceships" I said happily  
"ray you are leave them alone" said fowler I look at him sadly  
"but I found a space ship I loved the aliens on it" I said then fowler look at me.  
"Where and what did they call them self?" said fowler I look at him  
"ciber something or other and there in the salt flats The Silver Island Range it's with in the mountains" I said then left to my car

* * *

**comments will be nice thank you.**


	10. one prime another prime crazy things

**transfomers are not mine at all**

**starlight and other oc are mine**

* * *

**:hi: the com**

"hi" normal

~_spark bound~_

* * *

U.S.A. Utah salt flats The Silver Island Range

(Aka autobot base)

Starlight pov

I look around the ship was badly damaged no longer could fly. only the lights and some computers made it safely ray and side had gotten back some time ago as she past the only exit and entrance then I heard something outside I went to the door and opened it to see some bots I look at them closely they were bots and not any bots but team prime lead by the leader himself. I then felt movement in my sparkling hold the twins up now. They wanted out so I opened my hold and the two fell out they look at me as I place them on the ground and watched the team prime not knowing it was a trick. I never saw them crawl over to the other bots. then I heard a femme like voice "ah there so cute look at what I found" said the blue femme as she look at my sparklings they smiled then pointed over to where I was hiding.  
"my femme" said skids mud flap look at the yellow bot.  
"my femme creator over there" said mudflap they look over to where I was hiding I ducked behind the rock then I heard a crawling like sounds coming over to me I look to the side to see skids I rush over to him scoping him in my arms he smiled.  
"my creator" he said happily as I held him next to my chest plate they look at me then the tall bot it look to be optimums prime he look at me then the sparkling.  
"It is good to see you are all right starlight" he said the others look at me in shock.  
"that the starlight?" said the green bot  
"no way I saw her smaller" said the blue bot holding mudflap I look at her  
"you got a problem with me being tall" I said my anger rising the two little ones yelped in shock  
_~hush my little ones I am sorry~ _I sent them over the bond.  
_~it ok femme creator~ _they both said I smiled opening my sparkling hold for skids to climb in which he did.  
"Your starlight made by night fire and storm shot primes best warriors?" said the medic from his look.  
"yep the one and only starlight it's good to see you again prime haven't seen you since I was a sparkling" I said he smiled at me then a yell filled the air I frowned I went over to the blue bot "may I have mudflap" I said she nodded as I opened my hold once more placing him with his brother. Then it snapped close "sorry prime the twins are at it once more" I said the others nod prime look at me.** : follow me then: **and I rush off into the ship I past other bots dodging and moving fast the other followed slowly as I paced two bots "hey there" I said then I saw jazz I slow down spun 180` look at him "jazz help now" I said then turned forward with one foot and rush down the hallway the door flew open for me to see a con holding ray the twins look angry ready to kill him.  
"Put her down" hiss sideswipe then my sword was out jazz guns out as well then the other followed suit.  
"you're out numbered star scream" said prime the con smiled  
"oh no I'm no.." he never finished as the two ss took him down one ping him the other grabbing ray the femme look bad blood falling from where the con had scratched her blood falling out of her mouth. then side pull her close to his spark sunny guarding him growling at any stepping in.  
"what's wrong with those two "ask the blue bot I look at her oddly "arcee, the name big and green is Bulkhead, the yellow one Bumblebee, and the last one is ratchet" she said I nod then look at the twins.  
"the human ray is the twins charge she in pain so now there in protected mode now" I said ratchet nod  
"I need to get closer but how they most likely shot me" he said then the two lowered their weapons letting them come over sideswipe handed ratchet the human which he Scand fast.  
"Four broken ribs arm broken as well and an injury in the mouth" he said to them the two nod then went to take her.  
"May we have are charge back?" said sunstreaker ratchet look at him.  
"no she too injured right now we need to get her back to base there I can fix her up" said ratchet the two then nod I look at them then to prime.  
"prime you don't mind my team bring some of the computers that still work with us to your base as well as the energon?" I said to him he look at me.  
"not at all star your help will be most appreciated" he said I then nodded  
**: all bots are to grab energon or computer still of use were leaving this place: **I said over the com link with everyone then rushing as they rush to grab what I told them jazz smiled at me as we went to the exit.  
The ground brig as they called it opened and all of are things taken throw I watched and waited for the last one. The other had gone thru some time ago once he went thru I striped throw with prime behind me.

* * *

**comments will be nice thank you.**


	11. the crazy girl make cons go crazy

**transfomers are not mine at all**

**starlight and other oc are mine**

* * *

**:hi: the com**

"hi" normal

~_spark bound~_

* * *

-One week later-

Ray had recovered fast by the third day she was walking all over she did her job with the twins loved. She was off today and sitting on the human patio the human kids were all at school and agent fowler was to come to day so happy days. I watched ray as she play her game taking out the bat guys like it was nothing side was playing with her he just kept on dying and she said she had it on the hardest level. I smiled when an alarm went off ratchet look at me as prime and arcee came into the room. The elevator opened to an angry fowler "prime what's up with saying you got another civilian in to this" he then look over to the couch ray stopped and look at agent fowler.  
"hey there fowler what's up" she said plane happy his face coming red  
"prime out of all of the humans you get her!" he said glaring at ray she look offended by his comment.  
"What do you mean agent fowler?" said prime he then look at me.  
"She is the worst to have around she hacked into the pentagon got in to area 51 more than once and is as dangerous as a con" he said ray look at him heart.  
"ok the pentagon incident was accidental but the first time I meant it now the 51 I was in there ten times oh and I blew up half of their base four times and all that was for a good reason fowler now the con I'm scarier than a con they can't handle my craziness" she said he look angry at her  
"you are so lucky you're good at your job" he said then he smile at ray evilly "oh and since you're here I got you your new job here" he add handing out a folder she stop got up opened the folder.  
"ok thanks get on it right away" she said shoving him to the elevator then hitting a button "see you later" she add then went back on the couch letting the folder fall on the table.  
"What's your job again?" I said the others seemed to agree with me.  
"oh hunting down criminals but were often called assassin for are job" she said finishing the level then opening the folder looking it over then frowned she then got up. then the alarms went off once more ray was over by side climbing to his shoulder in seconds once there she look around happily prime said for all of us to go so they transformed ratchet was to stay behind for the grown brig ray hoped in sideswipe after he was in his car forum I just laugh and we all drove throw once there the fight began cons vs. bots what happened after I did not like one part of

* * *

-Ray pov-

I smiled as I watched I was waiting for a con to make one wrong move which one did the sword I had on me was out of its holder and on the con in seconds. I slashed and destroy the one far from the boots till something grabbed me it was a con with no face sound wave I had been told he then called a retreat but not before I cry out "sideswipe! Starlight!" they then saw me as the cons flew off. I sat restraint in the con cot pit oh now they're going to get it bad. After being placed in the brig I sat there messing with the bag I had all weapons but my trusty bag were taken away you should have see megatron's face.

~flashback~

sound wave dropped me rather roughly onto the metal slab of their medic lab knockout megatron Dreadwing and sound wave look at me "remove all weapons now human" said dreadwing I smiled I pull of my sword he smile thinking that was all then I reached in two my boot and pull out a dagger full loads for a gun 12 at least the gun then the same with the other boot I then pull out all my weapons once done the pile came to my waist there was a rocket launcher seven rounds for it, sniper rifle over a hundred rounds, five daggers three hand held guns with 50 full rounds of ammo, one shot gun lots of reloads, glasses that blinded things, two canons, com system, and over a hundred poisons they look at me shocked at all my weapons.  
"That good for you" they nod

~end of flashback~

I pull out a mirror from the bag and smiled as I push it to the energon bars it bounced off I then smiled picking up the mirror and getting out of the cell not be for placing a hologram of me in there asleep I then found the vent shaft and went in I made the con base go crazy as I said cons can't handle me(will be in the shorts) I smiled it took only two days before they left me out in jasper Nevada never to touch me again.

* * *

**comments will be nice thank you.**


	12. the dynobots are back

**"all transformer go to there right full owners" said star**

**"starlight and over oc are mine ask me be for using them or unless i let you use them" said ray happly**

**"on with the show" they all say**

* * *

**:hi: the com**

"hi" normal

~_spark bound~_

* * *

so i went to the small city as boy stopped to look at me in shock you see i was fames in the state i lived in and the ones surrounding it i had done lots of things i was sort of an assassin but also a detective. i was called the assd for some on i had arrested had said i was an assassin and well it stay i was trained as on too to keep me safe if need. an lots of other thing so i went to a fast food restaurant i heard jack work at. i smiled as i saw him walk out of the place called KO burger. i ran to him then seeing arcee "jack hey there jack" i said having came over to him he look shocked then he look happy.  
"ray you're safe?" he said i smiled at him with a grin like a chester cat.  
"of course lets go back to base" i said as he had me hop on behind him wrap my arms around his waist and we drove off.

* * *

-starlight pov-

autobot base

i look at the older twins charge as she told us the story of how she got all the cons mad then crazy to get rid of her. star smiled as she went to leave to her room when something went off ratchet ran to the computer and click it on "this is autobot base omega one who is this?" said rachet i heard shifting a look over my shoulder to see all had stopped the party even wheeljack. i look over to the humans then to see ray missing. i look around then i felt something on my shoulder i look over to see ray sitting there watching i smiled.  
"this is Swoop i stole this ship where may i land" it said his voice sound off ratchet gave him the place i then called the twins and jazz then kneeling in front of my twins they had grown ratchet said it happen to them within a month they be in there final frame.  
"be safe my two little ones" i said the look at me and nod i then placed ray down on the ground and look at her she went to the two of them  
"I'll keep them safe" she said her eyes flash a golden color it was fast but i trusted her i nod then got up looking at the five bots i picked out from the ten.  
"autobots roll out" i said as ratchet powered on the ground brig then it open i smiled as i drove throw when we got to the forest it was so thick then i saw the ship it crashed landed. we rush over to it. jazz on my right and the twins on my left blue fell to the ground when we got to a clearing hound fouled us and hot rod not to far off once over to the ship we look at it. the once old trees had fallen some time ago we then look around then i saw the door i called side over who cut a hole in it for the door.  
"starlight its leaking energon" yelled hot rod i nod as i slip threw the hole to see only swoop in the ship i grabbed him and got out man this ship was small. as i went to get out i heard some thing i look over to see ghost standing there.  
"starlight you and i need to protect our kind our race we need to do that" he said then vanish she look at where he was then rush to the hole she got out but some bright light covered swoop and her once it vanish she was running for a tree and hit it laughter filled the air she look at the tree angrily and got up and look at the others and growled.  
'harr harr harr you done we need to get back to base" i said now moving swoop to my arms then the grown brig opened we all went threw ratchet look at swoop and rush him off to the mead bay and locked us all out i just sat there and watched in wish hoping for his safety.

* * *

**ok what bot do you think starlight you like to see her with so please comment**

** twins**

** of the dinobots (if this one witch one)**

** rod **

**6. rachet**

** alert**

** one( can be any bot or con throw out the transformers worlds OK)**

**so pick but tell me why and be help full if you like me to do it a center way so do comment **

**till the rider return **

last dragon rider


End file.
